


Noticing them - a BTS poem

by LunaLovel



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry, bts - Freeform, interactive i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovel/pseuds/LunaLovel
Summary: Just a short poem about BTS members and the order of how I noticed them. You can guess which verse represents which member. If you don't want to know which verse is which member and would rather decide that for yourself then stop reading now!*SPOILER*(The correct order: Jungkook, Jimin, J Hope, Suga, Rap Monster, V, Jin)If you want to know why, send me a message :)





	Noticing them - a BTS poem

I noticed him first

Looking at me lovingly

Suddenly my heart burst

as he winked at me cunningly

 

I noticed him second

Dancing so effortlessly

His moves beckoned

me and my heart ruthlessly

 

I noticed him third

Seemingly too pure

Taking me to another world

Being my heart's cure

 

I noticed him fourth

So cool and confident

Looking like he was worth

a million, to my torment

 

I noticed him fifth

Smiling at me, dimples visible

But he was a true wordsmith

His voice irresistible

 

I noticed him sixth

Dressing in all gold

Didn't need any tricks

I was already sold

 

I noticed him seventh

Never seen anyone so handsome

Like he came from heaven

Holding my heart for ransom

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*   
> (The correct order: Jungkook, Jimin, J Hope, Suga, Rap Monster, V, Jin)   
> If you want to know why, send me a message :)


End file.
